18/63
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 63-قَالَ أَرَأَيْتَ إِذْ أَوَيْنَا إِلَى الصَّخْرَةِ فَإِنِّي نَسِيتُ الْحُوتَ وَمَا أَنسَانِيهُ إِلَّا الشَّيْطَانُ أَنْ أَذْكُرَهُ وَاتَّخَذَ سَبِيلَهُ فِي الْبَحْرِ عَجَبًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 63-Kâle eraeyte iz eveynâ ilas sahrati fe innî nesîtul hût(hûte), ve mâ ensânîhu illeş şeytânu en ezkureh(ezkurehu), vettehaze sebîlehu fîl bahri acebâ(aceben). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. kâle : dedi * 2. e raeyte : gördün mü * 3. iz eveynâ : sığındığımız zaman, orada bulunduğumuz zaman * 4. ilas sahrati (ilâ es sahrati) : kayaya * 5. fe in-nî : o zaman gerçekten ben * 6. nesîtu : unuttum * 7. el hûte : balığı * 8. ve mâ ensâ-nî-hu : ve onu bana unutturmadı * 9. illeş şeytânu (illâ eş şeytânu) : şeytandan başkası * 10. en ezkure-hu : onu hatırlamayı * 11. vettehaze (ve ittehaze) : ve edindi (tuttu) * 12. sebîle-hu : kendi yolunu * 13. fî el bahri : denizde (denizin içinde) * 14. aceben : acayip, şaşılacak şekilde Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 63-Arkadaşı, gördün mü dedi, kayanın üstünde oturduğumuz zaman balığı unutmuştum; onu bana unutturan ve sana söylememe mâni olan da ancak Şeytan'dır; balık, şaşılacak bir sûrette denizde bir yoldur tuttu, dalıp gitti. Ali Bulaç Meali * 63-(Genç yardımcısı) dedi ki: "Gördün mü, kayaya sığındığımızda, ben balığı unuttum. Onu hatırlamamı Şeytan'dan başkası bana unutturmadı; o da şaşılacak tarzda denizde kendi yolunu tuttu." Ahmet Varol Meali * 63-(Genç) dedi ki: "Gördün mü! Biz o kayaya çekildiğimizde ben balığı unutmuşum. Bana onu hatırlamamı şeytandan başkası unutturmamıştır. O da şaşılacak bir şekilde denizde yolunu tuttu." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 63-O da: 'Bak sen! Kayalığa vardığımızda balığı unutmuştum. Bana onu hatırlamamı unutturan ancak şeytandır. Balık şaşılacak şekilde denizde yolunu tutup gitmiş' dedi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 63-Genç, “Gördün mü! Kayaya sığındığımız sırada balığı unutmuşum. –Doğrusu onu sana söylememi bana ancak şeytan unutturdu- Balık şaşılacak bir şekilde denizde yolunu tutup gitmişti” dedi. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 63-(Genç adam:) Gördün mü! dedi, kayaya sığındığımız sırada balığı unuttum. Onu hatırlamamı bana şeytandan başkası unutturmadı. O, şaşılacak bir şekilde denizde yolunu tutup gitmişti. Edip Yüksel Meali * 63-Dedi ki: 'Bak gördün mü, o kayalığa vardığımızda balığı unuttum. Onu bana şeytan unutturdu ve böylece denizde yolunu tutup gitti. Ne kadar da ilginç!' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 63-Genç: «Gördün mü dedi kayaya sığındığımız vakit doğrusu ben balığı unuttum; onu hatırlamamı muhakkak şeytan unutturdu. O şaşılacak bir şekilde denizdeki yolunu tutmuştur.» Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 63-Gördünmü? dedi: kayaya sığındığımız vakıt doğrusu ben balığı unuttum, ve bana onu söylememi her halde Şeytan unutturdu, o âcayib bir sûrette denizdeki yolunu tutmuştu Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 63-(O genç de) Dedi ki: «Gördün mü? Kayaya çıktığımız vakit ben şüphe yok balığı unuttum. Onu söylemeyi bana şeytandan başkası unutturmuş olmadı.» O, denizde yolunu acaip bir surette tutmuştu. Muhammed Esed * 63-(Yardımcısı): "Olacak şey mi, bu" dedi, "O kayanın yanında dinlenmek için durduğumuzda, nasıl olduysa, balığı unutmuşum. Bunu olsa olsa bana Şeytan unutturmuş olacak! Tuhaf şey, nasıl da yol bulup suya ulaştı!" Suat Yıldırım * 63-"Gördün mü?" dedi, "O kayanın yanında mola verdiğimizde, ben balığı unutmuşum! Muhakkak ki onu sana söylememi unutturan da şeytandan başkası değildir. Doğrusu balık, çok acayip bir şekilde canlanarak denizde yolunu tutup gittiydi." Süleyman Ateş Meali * 63-(Uşağı): "Gördün mü, dedi, kayaya sığındığımız vakit balığı unuttum. Onu söylememi, bana ancak şeytân unutturdu. (Balık), şaşılacak biçimde denizin içinde yolunu tuttu! Şaban Piriş Meali * 63-Gördün mü, kayalığa sığındığımızda ben balığı unuttum. Onu bana Şeytandan başkası unutturmadı. Şaşılacak şekilde o, denizde yol aldı, demişti. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 63-Genç, 'Gördün mü?' dedi. 'Kayalıkta mola verdiğimiz zaman ben balığı unutmuşum. Onu sana söylemeyi bana unutturan şeytandan başkası olamaz. Çünkü balık şaşılacak bir şekilde denizin yolunu tutmuştu.' Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 63-Genç adam dedi: "Bak sen şu işe, hani kayaya sığınmıştık ya, işte o sırada balığı unuttum. Onu hatırlamamı bana unutturan, şeytandan başkası değildi. Balık, denizin içinde acaip bir biçimde yolunu tuttu." Yusuf Ali (English) * 63- He replied: "Sawest thou (what happened) when we betook ourselves to the rock? I did indeed forget (about) the Fish: none but Satan made me forget to tell (you) about it:(2410) it took its course through the sea in a marvellous way!" M. Pickthall (English) * 63- He said: Didst thou see, when we took refuge on the rock, and I forgot the fish - and none but Satan caused me to forget to mention it - it took its way into the waters by a marvel. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 63- gördün mü, kayaya sığındımız vakit ben balığı unutmuşum. Yani orada ne olduğunu söylememişim. Tefsir bilginlerinin sözlerinden buradaki kaya deniz kenarında tanınmayan bir kaya imiş gibi anlaşılıyor. Çünkü balığın denize gittiğinin anlatılmasından bu kayanın da deniz kenarında olması gerekir gibidir. Fakat biz bunun Kudüs'teki herkesçe bilinen kaya olduğuna hükmetmek istiyoruz. Çünkü "es-sahra= kaya"dan açıkça ve hemen anlaşılan budur. Balığın denizdeki yolu tutup bir deliğe girmiş olması da orada bir su deliğine sıçramış olmasıyla açıklanabilir. Gerçekten bu kayanın yanında Musa ile Hızır buluştuğundan sonra ileride "ikisi birlikte gittiler, nihayet gemiye bindiklerinde..." (18/71) buyurulacağı gibi gemiye bininceye kadar hayli gitmiş olduklarına göre buradan denize kadar epey bir mesafe bulunduğu da anlaşılmaz değildir. Ve Allah daha iyi bilir, bu şekilde bu olayda, kayanın mukaddesliğinin esası bulunur. Onu söylememi bana ancak şeytan unutturdu. Yoksa bu unutulacak gibi bir şey değildi. O şaşılacak bir şekilde denizde yolunu tutup gitmişti. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *61- Böylece ikisi, iki (deniz) in birleştiği yere ulaşınca balıklarını unutuverdiler; (balık da) denizde bir akıntıya doğru (veya bir menfez bulup) kendi yolunu tuttu. 62- (Varmaları gereken yere gelip) Geçtiklerinde (Musa) genç-yardımcısına dedi ki: "Yemeğimizi getir bize, andolsun, bu yaptığımız-yolculuktan gerçekten yorulduk." 63- (Genç-yardımcısı) Dedi ki: "Gördün mü, kayaya sığındığımızda, ben balığı unutmuş oldum. Onu hatırlamamı Şeytan'dan başkası bana unutturmadı; o da şaşılacak tarzda denizde kendi yolunu tuttu." 64- (Musa) Dedi ki: "Bizim de aradığımız buydu."(58) Böylelikle ikisi izleri üzerinde geriye doğru gittiler. AÇIKLAMA 58. Yani, "bizim varacağımız yerin alameti, işareti işte bu idi," Bu, Hz. Musa'nın bu yolculuğu Allah'ın emri ile O'nun kulu ile buluşmak üzere yaptığını göstermektedir. Ona balığın yok olduğu yerde o kul ile buluşacağı söylenmişti. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *63. Yardımcısı: "Olacak şey mi, bu" (70) dedi, "O kayanın yanında dinlenmek için durduğumuzda, nasıl olduysa, balığı unutmuşum. Bunu olsa olsa bana Şeytan unutturmuş olacak! (71) Tuhaf şey, nasıl da yol bulup suya ulaştı!" 70 - Lafzen, "Gördün mü?" Bir soru olarak kurulmuş olmasına rağmen, bu deyimsel ifade çoğu zaman "olacak şey mi?" sözüyle aynı anlama gelmek üzere, beklenmedik ya da olmayacak bir olay karşısında duyulan şaşkınlığı yahut anî bir hatırlamayı ifade etmektedir. 71 - Lafzen, "hatırlamayayım diye onu bana unutturdu". Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *63. -0 genç de- dedi ki: Gördün mü?. Kayaya çıktığımız vakit ben şüphe yok balığı unuttum. Onun söylemeği bana şeytandan başkası unutturmuş olmadı. 0 denizde yolunu şaşılacak bir şekilde tutmuştu. 63. 0 genç Hz. ruşâ da Musa Aleyhisselâma (dedi ki: Gördün mü?) bana ne unutkanlık geldi, iki denizin toplandığı yerdeki (kayaya çıktığımız vakit) balığa ait garip bir hâdise oldu (ben şüphe yok balığı unuttum) ona ait hadiseyi hatırlayamadım (onu) o hadiseyi sana (söylemeyi bana şeytandan başkası unutturmuş olmadı) onu bana şeytan, vesvese ile unutturmuş oldu. Ha, şimdi hatırladım, (o) balık (denizde yolunu şaşılacak bir şekilde tutmuştu) o canlanarak denize atılmış, bir yolu takibedip gitmişti.